


Just A Farm Girl

by RhazadeWaterbender



Category: The ColSec Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Rare Fandoms, Suspense, rated T for mild cuss words and implied background violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/pseuds/RhazadeWaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Douglas Hill's <i>ColSec Trilogy</i>.   Samella Connel's thoughts during the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Farm Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Douglas Hill’s _ColSec Trilogy_ ; as such, it belongs to his next of kin. In other words, the only thing that I own is Samella’s nickname.

I'm in my element again.  It's been too long.

The network is self-contained.  No need for outside contact, as long as the supply chain doesn't break.  Sloppy, sloppy, _sloppy_.  And entirely to be expected:  After all, no one challenges the Organization.  Right?

Next time, use better passcodes, you smug bastards.  Or not; it's not as if anyone _else_ with my experience and my intent is likely to ever get this far again.

Always works to my advantage when someone _under_ estimates the farm girl, after all.

Cord's still standing by the window, glancing out every few seconds.  Trying not to let on that he's nervous.

 _Like when we met_.

I can't quite see his face from this angle, but those thick freckly arms are visibly tense.

If we survive this... _Samella, calm your fizzing sixteen-year-old hormones!_

Make that "fizzing _seventeen_ -year-old hormones."  Given the circumstances, it's been easy enough to lose track of time.

That arrogant commander has quit bloviating, at least for the moment.  I think the _last_ thing he expected was to be catcalled at.  Not important right now; it appears I've found something crucial.

Damn.  The system wants a second authorization.  Of _course_ there'd normally be multiple techs here.  But it's easy enough to trick it from another station.

 _Double_ damn!  That's sun-gun fire, right up close...wait.  _Too_ close; that must have been Cord shooting.  He's still between them and me; and if _he_ gets in over his head, I've got a stunner and halfway-decent reflexes...

I look over, just in case.  He's not there, and the door is standing open.

Just... _don't get yourself killed_.

More gunfire outside.  A moment later, I hear exultant yells from the boys.  That's appropriate, because I'm _definitely_ on the right track here.  I wonder what would happen if I told the system to ignore _these particular protocols_?

A warning, it would appear. This just keeps getting _better_ , doesn't...

Oh, _crap_.  There's a bona fide _battle_ going on right outside now!

Keep your head on, Sam.  This is up to you.

I've created a delicate balance of code and raw power.  One keystroke away from a chain reaction that almost certainly couldn’t be stopped.  It'd be over in seconds.

We've all lost whatever innocence we might have had before.  Our hands—even mine, for all that I'm no warrior—have all been bloodied.  But not like _that_.

I'm only seventeen.  Just a scared farm girl who's way out of her depth.  And too many kids my age have already died in the past few days.

There's no way that I could press that key.

There's no way that I can let them _know_ that.


End file.
